


Baby Steps

by TransManWillGraham (BisexualHannibalLecter)



Series: Due Date [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/TransManWillGraham
Summary: Will comes out to his friends. Beverly takes a step forward with Freddie.
Relationships: Beverly Katz & Jimmy Price & Brian Zeller, Beverly Katz/Freddie Lounds, Jimmy Price/Brian Zeller, Will Graham & Beverly Katz, Will Graham/Undisclosed
Series: Due Date [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943362
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write trans pregnancy again..... This takes place around four years after Will starts helping Jack solve cases, and it ignores most of the events thereafter. Will never gets encephalitis, Hannibal never frames him, and whether or not he's still a serial killer/cannibal is up to you. I'm going to keep the relationship tag for Will as Will/Undisclosed until I reveal who the other father is. I'm not entirely sure how many parts this series will be.
> 
> EDIT: This was a multichapter fic, but shit happened, and I should've known not to start posting a multi-chap fic I don't already have written completely. This will instead be told in parts. Not sure when part 2 will be out seeing as how I have a lot on my plate, but hopefully soon!

Beverly hums and takes a sip of her coffee as she hovers over Price’s shoulder alongside Zeller. “Anybody seen Will?” she asks, watching the results slowly register on the screen. She clicks her tongue when they don’t turn out how she expected. 

Back to square one it seems.

Price grunts and pushes himself away from the computer, ending up leaning against Zeller. “Haven’t heard from him all week. Not since he rushed out last Thursday, actually.”

Zeller wraps his arms around Price and kisses his cheek. “Looked like he was gonna puke,” Zeller comments, resting his chin on Price’s shoulder. “Must’ve caught a pretty nasty bug.”

“Still weird that he hasn’t called,” Beverly points out.

Price and Zeller shrug.

“I’m sure he called Jack,” Price says, left hand wrapping around Zeller’s left hand. Their wedding bands glint in the fluorescent lights.

“Yeah, but we’re his  _ friends _ .” She purses her lips. “And I’m worried. Will always takes on too much and bottles it up. I’m sure Hannibal Lecter is a great psychiatrist, but Will is…” Beverly goes to take another drink of coffee.

“I’m what?” a voice asks, causing Beverly to nearly choke.

The trio turns their attention to the door, where Will stands, looking a bit disheveled, but not necessarily more so than usual.

“Will!” Beverly splutters, wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve. Her face heats up. “Will, I didn’t mean—”

Will just smiles and pulls her into a hug. “I know you didn’t, Bev. Don’t worry about it.” When he pulls back, his eyes are wet.

“You okay, Will?” Zeller asks, catching a glimpse of Will’s face over Beverly’s shoulder.

Will seems to realize the tears clouding his vision and blinks them away, shaking his head. “Fine,” he says. “I, um…” Will swallows and grabs the nearest chair, pulling it away from its desk and taking a seat. “I have something I want to tell all of you. I told Jack yesterday, but I asked him to keep it to himself. I think this is something I have to tell you guys myself.”

Beverly tilts her head, fixing Will with a concerned and curious look. She takes a seat next to Will, and Price and Zeller follow suit, sitting directly across from him.

“So what’s up?” Zeller asks. “Does this have anything to do with why we haven’t heard from you in a week?”

Will nods, looking down, like he’s trying to gather his nerves.

Price is the first one to break the ensuing tense silence, asking, “Are you sick?”

Will’s head snaps up, his expression that of surprise.

Price, assuming Will’s shock is a confirmation, asks, “Is it serious?”

Will shakes his head. “God, no! No, I’m not sick, it’s not that.” Will clenches his jaw. “I…” He sighs. “I’ve been seeing someone.”

Beverly raises a brow. “Well, yeah, we all kind of figured that. Why else would you show up to this place smiling every other morning?” Beverly chuckles and elbows Will, who only shakes his head again.

“It’s not just that.” Will picks at a loose thread in the seam of his jeans. “We…” Something about speaking the words makes his blood run cold. He’s happy, he is, and he trusts them to be happy for him, but  _ what if. _

Zeller leans forward and puts a hand on Will’s shoulder. “Hey, man, whatever it is, we’ve got your back. We’ve been friends for, what, four years now? We solve serial murders. There’s nothing you could tell us that we can’t take.”

“Or that would surprise us,” Price adds.

Will looks up, exchanging glances with each of them before finally saying, “We’re having a baby. I… _ I’m  _ having a baby. I’m pregnant.”

Price blinks. “Okay, I’ll admit, that’s surprising.”

“Um…” Zeller says, looking Will up and down. “I thought— I didn’t know, uh…”

Will raises a brow. “You thought I was cis? Good, that was kind of the point.”

“Why tell us now?” Beverly asks.

“I didn’t exactly want to wait until I started showing. And the longer I put it off, the more I was going to dread it until I couldn’t hide the fact that I’m pregnant.”

Beverly nods and hums.

“Did you get pregnant on purpose?” Zeller asks, earning him a light smack on the back of the head from Price.

“Mind your business, Brian,” he says.

Zeller swats his arm in return. “I was just asking!”

Will chuckles at the display. “It’s okay, I promise. And yes, this was on purpose. I’ve wanted to have a child for a while now, and I thought it might never happen, but…” Will shrugs. “Finally met the person I think I can settle down and raise a baby with.” He settles a hand on his stomach. “I couldn’t imagine doing this alone.”

“How far along are you?” Price asks.

Will hums. “About thirteen weeks now. In case you guys haven’t put it together, I ran out sick last week because of the morning sickness. And me almost crying on Bev was because of these stupid fucking hormones. I’m so lucky I’ve got a partner who’s a good cuddler.”

“Speaking of…” Beverly trails off. She grins and leans against him. “Who’s the lucky person you’ve got wrapped around your finger?” she asks. “And when do we get to meet them?”

“You can meet him the day I give birth,” Will says. He chuckles at his friends’ surprise and confusion. “A little mystery won’t kill you.”

“It might,” Price grumbles.

Zeller leans over to kiss his husband’s forehead. “Don’t worry, Will. He’s just being a drama queen.”

Will laughs. “I know a thing or two about that.” He begins to stand, and a wave of nausea hits him. “Excuse me,” he says, hand clenching at his own shirt. “Fucking morning sickness,” he mutters as he rushes off to the bathroom.

As soon as Will is out of sight, Price leans forward.

“So,” he says, eyes darting between his husband and his friend. “Are you two thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Stake out Will and find out who the other dad is?” Beverly guesses.

Price grins. “Exactly.”

Zeller huffs. “Come on, guys, we can’t do that. We’ve got jobs to do!”

“We can work and be nosy at the same time,” Price argues.

Beverly grins. “Yeah, but we might need some help.”

Price raises a brow. “I’m guessing you know a guy?”

Beverly’s smile widens as she retrieves her cell phone from her pocket. “Actually,” she says, scrolling through her contacts, “I know a girl.” The phone rings, and then a soft voice on the other side answers. “Hey, meet me at your place after work,” Beverly tells the woman. “I’ve got a job for you.”

* * *

Beverly knocks on the door, smiling when it opens. “You’re looking good,” she says.

The other woman flushes, knuckles white as she holds her towel up by the knot where it’s tightly tucked in. Water drips from her hair onto the floor, and some of it rolls down her face.

It takes all that Beverly has not to lean forward and kiss the other woman, burying herself in the scent of her new shampoo and table her fingers in wet orange curls. She settles for a chaste kiss on the lips.

The woman chuckles. “This would’ve been very awkward if you were the delivery guy.”

Beverly bites her lip. “He doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

The woman ducks her head and steps aside, trying to stifle a giggle. “Yeah, I can’t imagine anyone missing out on you.”

Beverly swats at the other woman’s arm playfully. “I meant  _ you  _ and you know it!” Beverly hums. “Have you ever done that?” she asks.

“Done what? Fucked the take-out delivery person?” She laughs. “A great journalist never reveals her secrets. Even for the woman she loves.”

Beverly rolls her eyes. “My apologies, I forgot I was in the presence of the great Freddie Lounds.” Beverly snorts. “Go get dressed.”

Freddie pecks Beverly on the cheek before slipping into another room. She comes back ten minutes later, fully dressed and mostly dry, and takes a seat next to Beverly on the couch. “So, what’s up? You said you had a job for me.”

Beverly nods. “Yeah, but first order of business— what kind of take-out did you order?”

“I may or may not have called in your usual to your favorite Korean place,” Freddie replies.

Beverly’s smile widens and she wraps Freddie in a tight hug. “Thank you. That’s just what I needed.”

Freddie cards her fingers through Beverly’s hair. “Long day?” she asks softly.

Beverly nods silently, burying her face in Freddie’s shoulder.

Freddie presses a kiss to the top of Beverly’s head. One hand moves to wrap around Beverly and rub circles into her back. She thinks for a short moment, then opens her mouth to speak, but the moment is interrupted by a doorbell ringing. Freddie pulls back and kiss’s Beverly’s cheek.

“I’ve got it,” she says. “You go ahead to the table, I’ll be right back.”

Beverly chuckles. “You’re giving the orders now?”

Freddie blushes, cheeks turning a bright red that rivaled her hair. “Shush!” She shoos Beverly away, who laughs as she leaves the room.

Freddie heads to the door and opens it, seeing that it is indeed the food delivery guy. She thanks him and pays him, then heads into the kitchen with the food.

Beverly is quick to relieve Freddie of the weight in her arms and sort everything, pulling what’s her’s over to her side of the table. “You’re the best girlfriend ever—” Beverly’s hands pause over a small box. “Is this what I think it is?”

Freddie shrugs and takes a seat. “Might be your favorite dessert.”

Beverly beams and leans over the table to kiss Freddie.

Freddie practically purrs at the attention. She shifts in her seat when Beverly settles back down and begins to eat. “So,” she says, taking a sip of her drink. “About the job. What do you need me to do?”

Beverly takes her time answering, getting through a few bites of food before she says, “The team needs you to stake out somebody for us; me and Price and Zeller.”

Freddie nods, silently telling Beverly to continue.

“We need you to document his meetings with people, specifically men, for about the next five months. We need to know who he’s been seeing that we don’t know about.”

Freddie tilts her head. “Is this something for a case?”

Beverly shakes her head. “This is all off the record. Keep it as quiet as you can, and don’t publish any of it. It’s not a public investigation. We’re just a little curious.”

“Curious about who?”

“Will Graham,” Beverly replies.

Freddie raises a brow. “I’m not sure how he’d feel about me watching him again. We’re friends now.”

“You’re not doing it to make him look like he’s a serial killer this time,” Beverly says. “We just need a little insight on who he spends his time with outside of work. Just in public in Baltimore. They’ve got to go on a date or something at some point.”

“A date? Beverly, what’s this about?”

Beverly shrugs. “Will has been seeing someone, and he’s trying to play the long game before he introduces us. The guys and I are impatient.”

Freddie laughs. “Yeah, okay, spy on Graham. Got it.” She hums. “And how are you and your ragtag team of forensic scientists going to compensate me?”

“Zeller and Price have chipped in with me,” Beverly replies. “May not be better than tabloid money, but I would never undersell my girlfriend.”

“I don’t think the money is going to cover it,” Freddie says.

“Oh?” Beverly asks, still eagerly digging in.

Freddie bites her lip, and for a short moment she contemplates going for it or chickening out. She watches Beverly eat, watches her smile, and hears her laugh in the back of her mind. She inhales deeply and reaches for Beverly’s free hand, lacing their fingers together.

She goes for it.

“Move in with me,” she says.

Beverly nearly chokes on her food, taken aback by the request. She manages to swallow, following that up with taking a sip of water, and tries to get herself back to normal.

Freddie, reading this as rejection, pulls her hand away. “I didn’t mean to—” She’s interrupted when Beverly kisses her. Freddie leans forward, tilting her head slightly and kissing back.

“Absolutely,” Beverly whispers between kisses. “I love you.”

Freddie’s face feels impossibly warm, as does her chest. “I love you, too.” She rubs her thumb against Beverly’s knuckles as Beverly sits back down to continue eating.

“I have a family thing this weekend, and work keeps me busy and tired for the most part,” she says. “But next weekend I can start packing up.”

Freddie smiles widely and squeezes Beverly’s hand. “Sounds perfect. I know a few guys in the business if you need help with moving or storing furniture.”

“You know a few people in every business, Freddie.”

“Is that why you keep me around?” Freddie asks jokingly.

“Well, the kisses aren’t bad,” she replies. “Or…” she trails off, batting her lashes.

Freddie winks. “You’re not so bad yourself, sweetheart.” She takes another bite of her food, basking in the quiet and calm as she has dinner with her girlfriend. 

She could definitely get used to more nights like this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please leave a kudos! Comments are super appreciated! If you want to find/follow/friend me on other platforms, here are my usernames! Don’t be shy! 
> 
> @bisexywill on Tumblr (Main Blog)  
> @bisexual-hannibal-lecter on Tumblr (Writing Blog)  
> @bisexywill on Twitter (Writing Updates & Stuff)  
> @baby mongoose#6953 on Discord


End file.
